Art Of Sword
by Kusanagi Moroha
Summary: "Ya inilah kenyataanku, berpijak di tanah yang tak kau kenali Dan di paksa menyelesaikan permainan kematian ini. Lalu menemukan adikku yang terjebak di sini. Ini kenyatanku…"
1. Chapter 1 : Day Break

**ART OF SWORD**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto x Sword Art Online**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reiki Kawahara**

 **Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Action,Sci-fi,Drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Newbie,Gaje,Abal,Typo,Semi-Canon,OOC,GenderBend**

 **Summary :**

"Ya inilah kenyataanku, berpijak di tanah yang tak kau kenali Dan di paksa menyelesaikan permainan kematian ini. Lalu menemukan adaiku yang terjebak di sini. Ini kenyatanku…"

 **GAME START**

Sword Art Online, dunia yang ku tinggali saat ini . Sebuah dunia virtual yang tercipta dari sebuah game dengan nama yang sama.

Sebenarnya SAO adalah sebuah game bebasis VRMMORPG, VRMMORPG adalah sebuah sistim yang memungkinkan seorang player dapat mesuk ke dunia game dengan bantuan alat yang di sebut Nerve Gear. _Nerve Gear_ , sebuah alat yang memungkinkan player untuk dapat melakukan FullDive ke dalam game atau dengan kata lain player dapat masuk ke dalam game tersebut.

Konsep dari Nerve Gear itu sendiri adalah mengalihkan kesadaran player dengan menggunakan sejenis gelombang yang akan dipancarkan Nerve Gear ke otak player. Gelombang ini yang nantinya akan merangsang penggunaan kelima indra si player supaya ia bisa menggerakan tubuhnya secara bebas di dalam game tersebut. Selain itu, Nerve Gear juga memblokir setiap transmisi dari otak ke tubuh dan juga sebaliknya, sehingga player tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa dari dunia nyata.

Namun , sang pencipta game sekaligus Nerve Gear Kayaba Akihiko membuat fitur yang membingungkan serta mengejutkan. Dia mengumumkan bahwa player yang ada di dalamnya tidak bisa logout dari game tersebut dan jika ada seseorang dari dunia nyata mencoba untuk mencabut Nerve Gear dari kepala player maka Nerve Gear akan memancarkan gelombang yang dapat merusak otak manusia. Gelombang yang diciptakan Nerve Gear ini hampir sama dengan gelombang yang di pancarkan MicroWave, dan menyebabkan otak player terbakar

Selain itu, jika player mati di dalam game maka orang tersebut juga akan mati di dunia nyata. Dengan kata lain, kalah dalam game berarti kalah dalam dunia pula. Satu-satunya cara agar dapat logout dan keluar dari game dengan selamat adalah dengan mengalahkan boss setiap level dan mencapai level 100.

Membingungkan bukan? Tapi begitulah adanya, itulah kenyataan yang ku jalani saat ini

. Berjalan di atas tanah yang tidak kau ketahui seorang diri, bertahan hidup dengan segenap kemampuan dan bertarung dengan monster-monster dari dunia ini untuk tetap hidup. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Tapi mau tidak mau aku harus tetap menjalani semua ini, mengakhiri Dunia menyedihkan ini dan mencari adikku yang juga terjebak di dalam dunia ini.

 **Chapter 1 : Day Break**

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam tengah berdiri di sebuah tahan lapang yang sangat luas. Surai hitamnya bergerak pelan oleh belaian angin yang lembut. Pemuda itu menatap kedua tangannya secara bergantian.

"jadi Ini,Virtual World ya?" gumam pemuda itu. Dia meraba di sekitar pinggangnya dan mendapati sebuah katana berwarna Hitam tergantung di sana.

"inikah dunia yang naruko katakan~"

Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap sekitar tempat itu.

"Hmm? Senjata yang sempurna…" ucapnya sembari menarik katana di pinggangnya. Sesekali ia menebaskan katana berwarna hitam itu.

"Berat yang pas. . . " gumam pemuda itu, sembari meneliti bilah katana tadi. " mari kita coba!" lanjutnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke sebuah padang rumput dan mendapati sekawanan Serigala tengah berada di sana.

"Majulah~" ucap pelan pemuda itu. Melihat objek asing yang berada di dekat mereka membuat para serigala itu wasapada dan memutuskan untuk menyerang objek asing tersebut. Mereka berlari kearah pemuda tadi dengan nafsu membunuh yang kuat.

Melihat lawannya sudah siap berarunng membuat pemuda tadi melebarkan kedua kakinya dan memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

"enam lawan satu~ kalau begitu…"

Ke enam Serigala tadi kini telah melompat kearah pemuda tadi ,mereka siap menerkam pemuda tadi dengan taring mereka yang tajam. Tapi pemuda tadi tetap berada pada posisinya dan tidak bergemin sama sekali

"Ittouryuu : Ookami Gari~"

Slaasshh~

Pemuda itu melakukan 8 tabasan pedang dengan sangat cepat dan membelah tubuh ke enam Serigala tadi.

"Hoh~ Rasanya aku seperti menggerakan tubuhku sendiri~ boleh juga.." ucap pemuda tadi sembari menyarungkan kembali katananya. "Di saat seperti ini yang harus ku lakukan adalah menaikan level." Lanjutnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri padang rumput yang luas itu dan mendapati puluhan Serigala tengah berkumpul di sana sembari menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Hooh? Majulah anjing liar…" gumamnya sembari melebarkan ke dua kakinya.

Seakan mengerti dengan ucapan orang di depannya, para Serigala tadi berlari dengan penuh nafsu membunuh ke arah pemuda tadi.

"IttouRyuu : Kyoka Suigetsu…"

Pemuda itu mendorongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan cepat dan di saat yang bersamaan dia mencabut Katana di pingganya lalu menebaskan katana itu secara Horizontal.

Sliiiing

Dengan sebuah sabetan , ia membunuh 6 Serigala sekaligus. Tak sampai disitu saja, tanpa jeda waktu ia kembali mengayunkan katananya pada serigala yang berada di depannya dan membunuh satu per satu puluhan serigala tadi.

Pemuda tadi terlihat sangat menikmati membunuh para Serigala itu, rasa lelah yang ia rasakan seakan tergantikan dengan kesenangan dari kegiatannya tersebut. Dia terus saja mengayunkan pedangnya dan bergerak dengan indah untuk menghindari serangan para Serigala

"Hosh … Hosh.. Ini dia yang terakhir!" Teriak pemuda tadi sembari menebaskan pedangnya ke pada Serigala terakhir yang tersisa.

Nafas yang tidak teratur, rasa pegal pada tanganya dan rasa lelah yang ia rasakan benar-benar membuatnya senang. Matahari senja yang berwarna oranye menyinari tubuh pemuda itu. ya, untuk membunuh puluhan Serigala, pemuda itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 jam, dan itu ia lakukan tanpa henti.

"huuh~ benar-benar menyenangkan, seperti yang Naruko katakan~" gumam pemuda itu sembari menyibakan rambutnya. "kalau begitu,kurasa ini saatnya untuk Log out…." Lanjutnya sembari menekan menu bar yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya .

Dengan perlahan ia mencari tombol log out di menu bar itu. "eh? tidak ada? Apakah ini semacam Kesalahan Sistem?" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Dia kemudian menghilangkah menu bar itu lalu memunculkannya lagi. kembali ia memeriksa tombol log out yang seharusnya berada di bawah.

"Tidak ada.. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" ucap pemuda tadi sembari menyentuh dagunya layaknya gesture orang yang tengah berpikir.

Tengggg . . .

Tengggg . . .

Di tengah pikirannya yang tengah bergejolak , dengan tiba-tiba suara lonceng terdengar dan dengan waktu yang sama tubuh pemuda itu tiba-tiba bercahaya

"Eh? Apa ini?" pemuda itu melihat tangannya yang terlihat bersinar lalu dengan perlahan tubuh pemuda itu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas seikitpun.

Awan di langit Aincrad bergerak semakin cepat. Dan tanpa pemuda itu sadari tiba-tiba saja dia telah berada di pusat kota, bersama dengan Player lainnya yang tampaknya juga dibawa secara paksa kesana menggunakan teleport 

Semua player yang berada di tempat itu terlihat bingung. Wajah mereka meyiratkan sebuah kepaikan, sama halnya yang di rasakan pemuda dengan surai hitam tadi.

"Lihat ke arah sana!" Teriak salah satu player.

Tiba-tiba langit senja yang mulanya merah indah berubah menjadi merah mengerikan, dilapisi dengan kotak-kotak bertuliskan System Announcement, warning. Dan dari sela kotak itu, muncul cairan mirip darah yang kemudian menyatu dan membentuk sesosok karakter raksasa berjubah merah.

"Apa itu!?"

"Game master?"

"Kenapa dia tidak punya wajah?"

"Apa ini sebuah event?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan baru terus bermunculan. Para Player benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hingga kemudian, raksasa berjubah merah itu memberi penjelasan ...

"Para Player sekalian, selamat datang di Duniaku" ucap Raksasa tadi.

"Namaku adalah Akihiko Kayaba ...Saat ini, akulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan Dunia ini" lanjut Raksasa yang mengaku sebagai Akihiko Kayaba 

Pemuda dengansurai hitam tadi terus memperhatikan sosok raksasa merah yang saat ini berada di atas nya.

"Aku yakin, kalian semua pasti sudah menyadarinya ...Tombol untuk keluar yang ada di menu utama telah hilang,Tapi, ini bukanlah akibat dari kerusakan pada Sistem Gamnya ...Ku ulangi lagi, ini bukanlah akibat dari kerusakan pada Sistem Gamenya ...Ini adalah salah satu fitur dari Sword Art Online yang baru" Ucap Akihiko sembari merentangkan tangannya . Dia memberi jeda pada penjelasannya.

"Player tak akan bisa keluar atas kemauannya sendiri,Dan juga Nerve gear tak akan bisa dihentikan dari Dunia luar" Akihiko mematahkan harapan para player untuk keluar dengan paksa.

"Intinya, mustahil kalian melarikan diri ...Dan jika hal itu tetap dipaksa untuk dilakukan, pemancar yang ada di dalam Nerve Gear akan memancarkan sinyal gelombang pendek yang kuat hingga mampu menghancurkan otak kalian"  
jelas Akihiko mengenai game ini.

Pemuda bersurai hitam tadi melebarkan matanya "Apa-apaan ini?" ucap pemuda tadi dengan terkejut

"Ayolah, hentikan saja, jangan main-main" Para player benar-benar tak habis pikir. Beberapa malah cuek dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, mereka tak bisa keluar dari pusat kota itu. Gerbang-gerbang yang tersedia dilapisi oleh dinding transparan. "Hei, aku tak bisa keluar!" Ucap salah seorang yang mencoba untuk pergi.

"Sayang sekali, beberapa teman dan keluarga player mengabaikan peringatan ini dan melepas Nerve gear Secara paksa" Ucap Akihiko lagi. "Hasilnya, dua ratus tiga belas pemain keluar dari Dunia Aincrad ini, dan juga dari Dunia Nyata untuk selama-lamanya" lanjutnya.

Kembali kalimat yang di lotarkan Akihiko membuat pemuda dengan surai hitam tadi membuka mulutnya lebar.

Kenyataan ini semakin membuatnya tak percaya. Bingung, ketakutan dan khawatir.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, organisasi pemberitaan di seluruh Dunia nyata sekarang sedang gencar-gencarnya memberitakan semua ini, termasuk berita kematiannya  
Jadi mulai sekarang, bahaya melepas Nerve Gear secara sengaja bisa diminimalisir. Dan aku berharap, kalian tenang dan menyelesaikan Game ini hingga Akhir" Lanjut Akihiko.

"Juga, aku ingin kalian mengingat ini baik-baik .Tak ada cara untuk menghidupkan kembali siapa pun yang sudah mati di dalam permainan ini . Jadi jik HP salah seorang player mencapai nol, mereka akan lenyap dari permainan ini untuk selama-lamanya, di mana berarti juga berarti lenyap dari Dunia nyata, dengan kata lain jika kalian mati disini, kalian juga akan mati di sana~" Dan Pernyataan Akihiko kali ini benar-benar membuat para player merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk bisa keluar dari game ini ...Yaitu, dengan menyelesaikan Setiap lantai game ini" Jelas Akihiko lagi."Saat ini, kalian berada di lantai terbawah Aincrad, lantai satu ...Jika kalian bisa melewati labirinnya dan mengalahkan boss lantai,maka kalian akan naik ke lantai berikutnya ...  
Hingga akhirnya, kalian akan sampai di lantai puncak, yaitu lantai seratus ...  
Kalahkan boss yang ada disana dan permainan pun akan selesai" lanjutnya

"Kemudian, yang terakhir ..." Masih ada pengumuman yang ingin Akihiko sampaikan.  
"Aku telah menambahkan hadiah ke tempat penyimpanan barang kalian ...  
Silahkan periksa"

semua player langsung memeriksa kotak barangnya di menu mereka tak terkecuali pemuda dengan surai hitam tadi.  
"Cermin?" pemuda tadi mengklik nama benda di daftar itu dan yang keluar memang hanyalah sebuah cermin.

Tak hanya dia, para player lain juga mengeluarkan cermin itu, serta melihat wajah mereka dari sana. Kemudian tiba-tiba, tubuh para player mengeluarkan cahaya dan sesuatu terjadi, avatar mereka berubah menjadi tubuh dan wajah asli diri mereka.

Surai hitam dari pemuda tadi berubah menjadi berwarna pirang, lalu muncul 3 buah garis seperti kumis kucing disetiap pipi pemuda tadi dan kulit pemuda tadi berubah warna menjadi berwarna tan eksotis. 

"E-eh? ini?"

Fisik semua Player berubah ke wujud asli mereka. Dengan ini, orang-orang jelek yang berpura-pura menggunakan avatar wanita cantik atau lelaki tampan bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Juga para pemain tua yang menggunakan chara orang muda, semuanya bisa terlihat.

"Eh!? Jadi kau laki-laki ya!?"

"kau juga berbohong, kau bilang umurmu tujuh belas tahun!?" 

Ocehan-ocehan dari para player mulai bermunculan dan perdebatan pun tak terhindarkan.

pemuda dengan surai pirang tadi menatap telapak tangannya "Ini berarti ..."

"Proses scanning ...Nerve Gear menutupi seluruh kepala dengan kerapatan tinggi Jadi benda itu bisa melihat seperti apa wajah asliku .. Saat pertama kali menggunakan Nerve Gear, kita di haruskan menyentuh seluruh tubuh terlebih dahulu seperti yang di tulis di buku panduan dan tujuan dari semua itu adalah mencatat data fisik ya…tapi apa yang di rencanakan orang itu?" gumam pemuda pirang tadi.

"Saat ini, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya, kenapa?Kenapa Akihiko Kayaba, Pembuat Sword Art Online dan Nerve Gear melakukan ini semua?Tujuanku sudah tercapai ,Aku membuat Sword Art Online untuk satu alasan Untuk membuat Dunia dimana aku ikut ambil bagian di dalamnya ...Dan sekarang, semuanya sudah selesai! Aku menciptakan Dunia ini" Akihiko menjelaskan kembali

"Ini adalah akhir dari pengayaan untuk peluncuran resmi Sword Art Online ...  
Semoga kalian semua berhasil" Ucap Akihiko untuk terakhir kalinya dan kemudian menghilang,bersaamaan dengan langit merah pekat yang kembali menjadi cerah.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Orang-orang baru memahami semuanya. Mereka panik, berlari, seolah masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau mereka terjebak di Dunia ini dan satu-satunya jalan untuk pulang ada dengan menyelesaikannya.

"Tidak!"

"Jangan bercanda!" Teriak mereka sambil terus berlari, entah mau ke mana.

"Keluarkan aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Aku tak bisa tinggal terus disini! Aku ada janji setelah ini!"

Mereka memprotes ke arah udara,menjadikan langit sebagai pelampiasan emosi ketika tak ada yang bisa dicerca.

"Keluarkan kami!"

"Katakan kalau semua ini bohong!"

Mereka terus saja berteriak, meski ada juga beberapa pemain yang hanya bisa terdiam pasrah.

Berbeda dengan mereka, terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang tadi kini tengah terdiam sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi aku terjebak di dunia ini ya? Dunia yang sama sekali tak ku mengerti… diatas tanah asing dan bersama orang-orang yang bahkan tak ku kenal." Gumamnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan membuat kukunya memutih.

"Kira-kira apakah Naruko sekarang juga berada di sini ya? Aku. . .ingin bertemu dengannya~" ucap pemuda itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit dan memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu melepaskan nafasnya dengan perlahan dan beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya, tapi tatapannya saat ini terlihat lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah ku putuskan! Aku bersumpah atas Nama diriku sendiri 'Namikaze Naruto' akan ku selesaikan Dunia ini dan menemukan Adiku Naruko~" ucapnya dengan yakin.

Sebuah sumpah di atas namanya telah ia ucapkan. Dia . . . Namikaze Naruto telah membuat sebuah keputusan akan jalan hidupnya.

Dan petualangannya diatas tanah Aincrad ini pun di mulai…di sebuah dunia yang bernama SWORD ART ONLINE.

 _ **To Be Continue…..**_

Sankyuu buat yang udah sempetin baca Fict ini, oke saya author baru. Salam kenal~

Jadi menurut reader sekalian gimana fict ini , membosankan kah?

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLS…


	2. Chapter 2 : Starting

**ART OF SWORD**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto x Sword Art Online**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reiki Kawahara**

 **Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Action,Sci-fi,Drama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Newbie,Gaje,Abal,Typo,Semi-Canon,OOC,GenderBend**

 **Summary :**

"Ya inilah kenyataanku, berpijak di tanah yang tak kau kenali Dan di paksa menyelesaikan permainan kematian ini. Lalu menemukan adaiku yang terjebak di sini. Ini kenyatanku…"

 **Chapter 2 : Starting**

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Sudah sebulan semenjak kami terjebak di dunia ini. Dan di kabarkan jika dalam waktu sebulan itu, jumlah player yang telah tewas mencapai 2000 Player. Parahnya lagi dalam satu bulan ini belum ada seorang player pun yang berhasil menyelesaikan Lantai 1, bahkan lokasi bossnya pun sama sekali belum di temukan.

Ah ya namaku Naruto, itu bukan sekedar nama dan Nick dalam game saja. Namaku di dunia nyata jugalah Naruto. terlihat bodoh mungkin, menggunakan nama asli sebagai nama dalam game, tapi itu tidak masalah menurutku. Karena dengan nama ini aku merasa akan lebih mudah menemukan adiku yang terjebak di dunia ini juga. Ku harap dia baik-baik saja saat ini.

 **02/12/2022 – Town Floor 1**

Hari ini aku mendengar kabar, jika para Player akan mengadakan pertemuan di pusat kota. Dari kabar yang ku dengar, ada seorang player yang menemukan sarang dari Boss lantai 1 ini dan tujuan dari pertemuan tu adalah untuk membahas serta mengumpulkan sekutu untuk menyelesaikan lantai 1 ini.

Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali aturan yang berlaku di dunia ini, yang ku tau adalah kita diharuskan untuk mengelahkan Boss di tiap-tiap lantai agar dapat keluar dari dunia ini. Tentu saja, pertemuan yang diadakan ini sangat membuatku tertarik.

Saat ini aku tengah di perjalanan menuju ke tempat pertemuan, jalanan di perkotaan ini terlihat cukup ramai seperti biasanya. Dapat ku lihat para Player yang tengah mengbrol dan bercanda seakan melupakan jika mereka saat ini tengah terjebak di dalam sebuah dunia penuh kepalsuan ini.

Yang ingin ku lakukan adalah segera menyelesaikan Permainan ini dan kembai ke dunia dimana seharusnya aku berada.

Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di tempat pertemuan dan kulihat tempat yang menyerupai Stadion itu sudah ramai. Yang menjadi perhatianku saat ini adalah 3 orang Player yang berada di tengah stadion, dari apa yang kulihat sepertinya mereka tengah berdebat. Aku kembali mendekat dan samar-samar mulai mendengar isi perdebatan ketiga player tadi.

"…Para Beta Tester selalu menganggap kita sebagai seorang pemula. Dan sekarang, mereka menghilang, mengambil semua tempat berburu yang bagus, dan mengambil Quest yang ada untuk diri mereka sendiri. Jadi, hanya merekalah yang akan memperoleh kekuatan. Orang-orang seperti mereka tak akan mempedulikan pemain pemula seperti kita" ucap seorang player dengan rambut Coklat terang. Jujur aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, Beta Tester atau apalah itu aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Hal Yang ku pahami adalah Quest atau misi yang sering ku jalani.

"Aku yakin, pasti ada Beta Tester di antara kalian!" Player tadi kembali berteriak.

"Angkat tangan dan minta maaflah! Serta berikan semua item serta uang yang kalian dapat! Atau kami tak akan mempercayai kalian dalam party ini, begitu pun sebaliknya" lanjutnya. Benar benar bodoh, di dunia ini atau di dunia nyata sekalipun tidak akan nada orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu. karena pada dasarnya diri manusia selalu di liputi oleh 7 dosa dan salah satu dosa itu adalah keserakahan.

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Perkataan dari player benama Kibou itu membuat player lain yang berada di tempat itu terdiam. Sementara naruto yang saat ini tengah bediri di tempat teratas stadion itu memperhatikan Kibou dengan tatapan datar,semua yang Kibou katakan adalah hal yang menurut naruto tak masuk akal.

Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya "Bolehkah aku berbicara?" Tanya seorang pemain bertubuh coklat kekar dengan rambut botak sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Namaku adalah Egil" Ia memperkenalkan diri dan maju menghampiri Kibaou.

"Kibaou-san, katakan padaku jika yang aku katakan ini benar ...Kau berkata begitu karena kau berpikir Beta Tester tak peduli pada mereka yang telah mati kan? Dan karena yang mati itu adalah pemula, kau menyalahkan Beta Tester, dan mereka harus bertanggung jawab, meminta maaf, dan memberi suatu kompensasi untuk semua ini, begitu kan?" tanya pria bermnama Egil itu.

"Be-benar ..." Ucap Kibaou.

Kemudian, Egil mengambil sebuah buku dari sakunya."Kau juga memiliki buku panduan seperti ini kan? Aku mendapatkannya secara gratis dari Item Shop" lanjutnya

Kibaou menatap buku yang Egil keluarkan "Aku juga memilikinya, memangnya kenapa?" Kibaou tak mengerti.

"Semua informasi yang ada di buku ini didapat dari Beta Tester"

"Eh? Benarkah?" para pemain baru tahu hal ini.

"..." Kibaou tak bisa berkata-kata, kemudian Egil menghadap ke arah pemain.

"Dengar, padahal semua pemain bisa mengakses informasi yang ada di dalam buku ini . Tetapi, masih saja ada banyak pemain yang tewas, siapa yang patut disalahkan?Dari sini harusnya kita bisa mengambil pelajaran dari mereka yang sudah mati dan menemukan cara bagaimana mengalahkan Boss lantai ini" Jelas Egil, hingga membuat Kibaou tak mampu berkata-kata lagi dan duduk.

Merasa kalau kegaduhan sudah mulai mereda naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu memilih tempat yang terlihat masih sepi.

Di tengah stadion tersebut saat ini hanya ada seorang Player degan surai biru dengan Ign 'Diabel'. Dia mengadap ke para Player dengan tatapan tegas.

" Yosh, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi ..." Diabel mengambil alih.  
"Di dalam edisi terakhir buku panduan ini, terdapat informasi mengenai Boss di lantai ini .Dan menurut buku ini, nama Boss dari lantai ini adalah Illfang Kobold Lord" Jelas Diabel ke semuanya sambil melihat buku panduan yang ia miliki

"Dia dikawal oleh beberapa pengawal yang dikenal dengan nama Ruin Kobold Sentinel. Senjata dari Boss ini adalah kapak dan sebuah Buckler. Dia memiliki empat bar nyawa. Dan ketika hanya satu bar yang tersisa, dia akan beralih ke sebuah senjata pedang lengkung bernama Talwar, serta merubah pola serangannya Itulah informasi yang kita miliki saat ini" Jelas Diabel dan kemudian menutup buku panduan.

Dari penjelasan Diabel tadi, naruto berpikir jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari penjelasan di buku panduan tadi. Naruto menggigit ujung ibu jarinya sembari menatap kosong kearah Stadion. 'perubahan Senjata …? Perubahan pola serang? Apakah buku ini dapat kita percayai…?' batinnya. 

"Lalu, item dan EXP yang nantinya didapat akan tersebar pada kelompok yang mengalahkannya, apa ada yang keberatan dengan ini?" Diabel memastikan sebelum penyerangan dimulai. Dan kelihatannya, tak ada pemain yang protes, mereka semua setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan segera pergi ke tempat itu besok pagi jam sepuluh ...Pertemuan dibubarkan" Pertemuan pun berakhir dan para player terlihat mulai meninggalkan tempat itu satu persatu.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat masih tak bergeming di tempatnya sembari memandang kosong ke tengah stadion memangkukan kedua sikunya di atas lutut,lalu menyatukan kedua sedikit membungkuk dan itu membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh tangannya.

'Dari apa yang ku alami selama sebulan ini,segala macam pola serangan dari para Mob kecil memang sesuai dengan apa yang di tuliskan di buku itu, walaupun ada beberapa yang terlihat sedikit berbeda tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi isi informasi pada buku tersebut' batin pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto masih dalam posisinya. 'tapi . . . jika sudah menyangkut soal boss . . . ceritanya sudah berbeda'

"Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Lamunan Naruto buyar saat mendengar sebuah pertanyaa dari seseorang yang berdiri di sampir kanannya. Dia mengalihkan direksi pandangannya dan mendapati seorang player yang tidak asing baginya.

Seroang Player Solo dengan penampilan aneh, ya dia selalu mengenakan tudung berwarna merah dan membuat wajah bagian atas player tadi tertutup

"Ah kau kan. . ."

Player tadi menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Tuan rubah~"

Naruto membalas senyuman player di depannya.

"Tak kusangka kau juga akan berada di sini player misterius~" ucap Naruto. Ya walaupun pernah bertemu sekali, mereka belum mengetahui nama masing-masing. Yah mungkin wajar itu terjadi , karena pada dasarnya mereka hanya bertemu satu kali saat berada di Dungeon dua minggu yang lalu. Ah tapi dalam kasus ini sepertinya hanya naruto yang berpikir demikian.

Dan bisa di bilang itu adalah pertemuan yang konyol. Bagaimana tidak mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja saat masing-masing dari mereka menjalankan sebuah Quest di Labytinth Barat.

 **FlashBack**

 **16/11/2022 – West Labyrith**

Terlihat Naruto tengah berlari dengan cepat melewati lorong yang gelap. Bukan karena takut akan gelap atau karena sedang olahraga, tapi karena sesuatu yang saat berada di belakangnya. Ya saat ini dia tengah di kejar oleh puluhan Dark Bat.

"Cih sialan~ jika saja tidak ada batas waktu untuk quest ini aku pasti akan menglahkan kelelawar-kelelawar itu~" guma Naruto sembari berlari.

Mata Sapphierenya mengemati lorong sempit yang ia lewati saat ini. Gelap , penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba serta berbau apek.

"Oi kapan labyrinth ini akan berakhir!" Teriak naruto dengan Frustasi karena labirynt yang ia lewati ini benar-benar tak ada habisnya.

Naruto terus berlari sembari terengah-engah, tapi tiba-tiba saja matanya melihat seorang Player yang saat ini tengah berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya dan itu membuatnya membelalakan matanya.

Oke alasannya bukan karena player tersebut, tapi apa yang ada di belakang player itulah yang membuatnya membelalakan matanya. Ya , player itu juga tengah di kejar oleh Dark bat sama sepertinya.

Naruto dan Player tadi berhenti saat mereka berhadapan, dan begitupula dengan para Dark bat yang tadi mengejar mereka. Dilihat dari manapun dalam keadaan seperti ini memang mustahil untuk dapat lolos. Bagaimana tidak saat ini mereka malah menjadi terkepung oleh puluhan Dark Bat.

Naruto menghela nafas berat

"Huuh~ seharusnya aku membunuh lalat-lalat ini tadi…" gumamnya sembari menatap Player di depannya. "Jika seperti ini keadaannya, bahkan untuk laripun sepertinya percuma…" lanjut pemuda itu.

Dia kemudian mengalihkan direksi pandangangannya ke belakang Player tadi. lalu kembali ia mengalihkan direksi pandangannya ke arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Hmm… jumlahnya sekitar 70 ekor~"

Naruto memegang dagunya sembari berguman tak jelas. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dengan pelan lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Dia membuka matanya "Oi Player bertudung…" sapa naruto pada player yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. tidak ada jawabn dari player itu.

"Sepertinya, kita mengalami masalah yang sama-sama gawat~" naruto ber ujar sembari berkacak pinggang. "Dilihat dari manapun keadaan ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan bukan? Lihat kita bahkan tidak bisa lari. . ." lanjutnya.

Player bertudung itu meng'iya'kan perkataan naruto dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya naruto yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang.

Payer tadi menarik sudut bibirnya lalu tangan kanannya bergerak ke pinggang kirinya dan kemudian dia memegang gagang dari sebuah pedang yang tergantung di sana.

SHIIIIING

"Sudah jelas bukan?" tanya player tadi sembari menarik pedangnya.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak ke pinggang kirinya dan memegang pangkal dari sarung katana berwarna hitam yang tergantung di sana. Dengan perlahan ibu jarinnya menekan Tsuba katana itu, sehingga pangkal dari bilah katana tadi sedikit terlihat. Perlahan tangan kanannya begerak ke gagang katananya lalu menggenggam gagang berwarna hitam itu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain bukan?" tanya naruto pada player misterius didepannya.

"Ya~" balas singkat player tadi

"kalau begitu . . ."

Naruto melebarkan ke dua kakinya lalu menekuk lututnya.

"Ittouryu : Kyoka Suigetsu . . ."

Dengan cepat naruto membalikan badannya dan disaat yang bersamaan ia menarik lalu menebaskan katana miliknya.

Dengan sekali tebasan ia membunuh lima monster sekaligus. Kemudian pemuda pirang itu melesatkan tubuhnya kedepan dan menebas kembali beberapa ekor monster tadi. Dengan lihai ia terus memainkan katana nya dan dengan mudah pula terlihat ia menghindari serangan monster-monster tadi. Gerakan yang indah dan berbahaya, dia bahkan sama sekali belum terkena serangan para Dark bat tadi seakan tubuh dari pemuda itu tidak dapat tersentuh.

Melihat naruto yang telah melakukan serangan, player misterius tadi pun juga memulai serangannya pada monster yang ada di belakangnya.

Mereka terlihat sangat sibuk dengan monster-monster yang mengepung mereka. ayunan-ayunan pedang dan gerakan menghindar yang mereka lakukan terlihat sangat mengagumkan.

Di tengah pertarungan tanpa sengaja punggung mereka bertemu. Dan membuat masing-masing dari mereka menolehkan kepala. Sebuah senyuman miring tercipta di wajah mereka.

"Aku suka dengan gaya berpedangmu Player misterius. . ." ucap naruto.

"Skill berpedangmu benar-benar terlihat indah tuan rubah…" balas player misterius tadi. Naruto melebarkan senyumannnya .

"terima kasih pujiannya~ mari segera selesaikan ini~ aku ada misi yang harus di selesaikan.." ujar naruto dan di balas dengan anggukan singkat oleh player tadi.

Kembali mereka menyerang Dark bat yang mengepung mereka, tebasan-demi tebasan kembali mereka lakukan. Dapat naruto lihat skill-skilll berpedang unik yang di tunjukan oleh player misterius tadi. dan itu membuat naruto terkagum melihatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun menyelesaikan puluhan Dark Bat tadi, kini terlihat kedua player itu tengah mengtur nafas mereka masing-masing sembari terduduk bersandar pada dinding labyrinth

"gerakanmu sungguh indah~" puji naruto.

Player mengalihkan pandangannya pada naruto lalu tersenyum " Terima kasih~ tapi teknikmu lebih indah~" balas player tadi.

Naruto menegakan tubuhnya " yosh kurasa ini saatnya aku pergi~" ucap naruto yang baru saja bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Player tadi melakukan hal yang sama dengan naruto.

"ya aku juga harus pergi…"

Naruto menaikan sudut bibirnya " tadi itu sungguh menyenangkan~ " ia mengacungkan tinjunya. Player misterius tadi mengerti maksud naruto dan membalas tinju naruto.

"Ya ~ kuharap kita bertemu lagi tuan rubah~" ucap player tadi.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi player tadi, dan merekapun berpisah.

 **Flashback End**

"Jadi apa kau memutuskan untuk ikut dalam penaklukan boss?"tanya player misterius tadi.

"Yah begitulah~ lagipula aku bertujuan untuk segera mengakhiri game ini~" balas naruto sembari mengalihkan direksi pandangannya ke langit. Player di depanya manggut-manggut menanggapi perkataan naruto.

"Etto bisakah kita saling memanggil nama game kita dengan benar,naruto?" tanya player tadi.

Mendengar namanya di panngil,dengan cepat naruto mengalihkan matanya ke player bertudung tadi "D-darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Bu-bukankah kau dapat melihat nama player dari bar HPnya ya?" tanya balik player itu, bukannya menjawab Naruto malah menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"K-kau tidak tau?" kembali player bertudung itu bertanya. Dengan cepat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat naruto yang menggeleng dengan cepat membuat player bertudung itu sedikit heran, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak melihat nama yang jelas-jelas tercantum di atas Bar Hp seseorang. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya, bagaimanakah cara pemuda pirang di depannya ini bertahan hidup selama sebulan ini? Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan player lain di sekelilingnya. Solo? Walaupun kau seorang solo player, tapi bukankah kau setidaknya mengetahui hal sepele seperti itu bukan? Player tadi menghela nafas pelan.

"walaupun kau seorang solo palyer, tapi setidaknya Kau harusnya bisa lebih memperhatikan player di sekitar mu,Naruto~" ucap player bertudung. "Coba kau perhatikan Bar Hp ku~" lanjutnya sembari menunjuk telunjuknya di atas kepalanya.

Naruto mengikuti arah jari telunjuk player di depannya, ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"A-suna?" gumam naruto.

Dia lalu menatap player di depannya. "namamu Asuna?" tanya naruto.

Player bertudung yang di ketahui bernama Asuna itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya~ Salam kenal Naruto" ucap Asuna sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto mennjabat uluran tangan Asuna lalu tersenyum ramah "Salam kenal Asuna-san"

 **02/12/2022 – Town Floor 1**

Terlihat saat ini Naruto dan Asuna tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sembari memakan sepotong roti. Asuna terlihat tengah mengeluarkan sebuah item dari penyimpanannya.

"Naruto, coba kau tambahkan ini pada Rotimu~" ucap Asuna sembari menyodorkan item berupa botol berisi krim berwarna coklat.

"Apa ini?" tanya naruto sembari menerima benda itu.

"Buka lalu oleskan di rotimu~"

Dengan segera naruto membuka item itu, lalu mengoleskan krim coklat tadi di atas rotinya. Roti milik naruto bersinar dan beberapa saat setelah sinarnya hilang, terlihat roti itu telah terlapis oleh krim coklat. Dengan perlahan ia menggigit roti berlapis krim tadi, tapi ketika gigitan pertama ia mengentikan gigitannya dan menatap roti miliknya. Lalu kemudian dengan cepat ia memakan roti tadi dengan sangat lahap.

"Aku tidak tahu ada benda seperti itu di dunia ini…" ucap naruto. "Ini benar-benar enak" lanjut pemuda pirang itu.

Asuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah naruto. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja mencobanya beberapa hari yang lalu" ucapnya.

"hmm begitu ya~" balas naruto , sembari memegang dagunya. Dia kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Yosh~ Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk besok~" pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Asuna dan dapat ia lihat Player tadi masih memakang rotinya dengan perlahan.

"Ku harap itu berjalan lancar…" ucap Asuna di sela makannya.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian membalikan badannya kearah Asuna.

"Asuna-san~ kurasa aku harus segera pergi, ada beberapa hal yang harus ku lakukan. . . " ucapnya.

Asuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke naruto. "hmm? Ah baiklah. . . sampai jumpa besok~" balas Asuna.

Naruto kembali mengangguk kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Asuna.

Tujuannya kali ini adalah sebuah pandai besi, hari ini dia akan mengambil katana yang ia pesan. Selama sebulan ini naruto terus membaca buku panduan dari item shop, dan mencari list senjata yang cocok untuknya. Dan dua minggu lalu ia mendapat informasi tentang sebuah katana yang cukup baik. Lalu dia mencari bahan untuk membuat katana itu, beberapa hari lalu ia telah mendapat semua materialnya dan mengirim bahan itu ke blacksmith di kota lantai satu ini.

Kini terlihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu berwarna coklat, di atas pintu tersebut terdapat tag name bertuliskan 'Ajisai'.

Naruto membuka pintu itu.

Klinting ~

Klinting ~

Lonceng di atas pintu itu berbunyi saat pintu itu terbuka. Naruto memasuki tempat itu.

"Selamat datang~" sapa seorang gadis dengan surai ungu gelap. "Ah ternyata kau Naruto-san~" lanjut gadis tadi.

Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Yo Ajisai-san~ aku ingin mengambil pesananku, apakah sudah jadi?" tanya naruto to the point.

"Ah katana itu ya? Sudah ku selesaikan, tunggu sebentar disini~" jawab gadis tadi sembari berjalan menuju ke sebuah lemari di pojok ruangan. Gadis itu lalu membuka lemari tadi dan mengambil sebuah katana merah dengan tsuba berwarna emas dari dalam sana.

Dia kemudian kembali menghampiri Naruto, dan menyerahkan katana tadi.

"Ini dia katana yang kau inginkan, sandai kitetsu. . ."

Gadis bernama ajisai itu lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "ketahanan pedang ini lebih baik dari pada Yubashiri milikmu~ jadi setidaknya ini cukup bukan?" tanya Ajisai.

Shiiing

Suara nyaring terdengar saat Naruto menarik keluar katana itu dari sarungnya , ia lalu meneliti bilah dari pedang tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti, matanya menatap setiap inci dari katana tadi.

"Hm benar, kurasa ini sudah cukup untuk besok~" jawab naruto.

Ajisai menaikan sebelah alisnya "hmm? Besok?"tanya gadis itu.

"Ah ya~ besok party gabungan akan menyergap ruangan boss lantai satu ini…" ucap naruto sembari menatap Ajisai.

"Jadi. . . apa persiapanmu sudah matang Naruto?" kembali gadis itu bertanya sembari bekacak pinggang.

Shiing

Naruto memasukan kembali katana merah tadi. lalu dia memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. "Hmm? Ada beberapa hal yang belum matang sih~" ucap pemuda itu.

Ajisai terlihat mengut-mangut dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau istirahat Naruto~ besok akan jadi hari yang berat bukan?" tanya Ajisai.

"Hmm kurasa kau benar~ kalau begitu aku permisi dulu . . ."

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menju ke pintu keluar, tangan kekarnya membuka pintu bercat coklat itu

Klnting ~

Klinting ~

Naruto berhenti di depan pintu sebelum ia keluar, lalu menatap ke arah ajisai.

"Ajisai-san, terima kasih untuk Katananya~ dan tolong beritahu aku jika kau melihat adiku lagi ya~" pemuda itu berujar di sertai senyuman yang terlihat di paksakan.

Ajisai menganggukan kepalanya "Huum . . . serahkan padaku~"

"Kalau begitu~ sampai jumpa~"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu.

Klinting ~

Klinting ~

Sementara itu Ajisai masih terlihat menatap pintu tempat keluarnya naruto barusan.

Cklek

Ajisai mengalihkan direksi pandangangnya kearah pintu berwarna putih di belakangnya yang terlihat terbuka. Dari balik pintu itu terlihat seorang gadis dengan surai pirang twintail keluar. Wajah cantik dengan 3 buah goresan seperti kumis kucing di setiap pipinya dan mata biru Sapphiere itu. kulit putih bagai porcelain dan bentuk tubuh yang prporsional. Membuatnya terlihat begitu sempurna.

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya gadis tadi.

Ajisai menghela Nafas pelan. "Sudah . . . sebernarnya apa sih yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanya balik ajisai pada gadis tadi. Gadis pirang tadi berjalan menedekati Ajisai.

"Aku ingin melihat seperti apa nii-chan akan menjalani kehidupannya sekarang" Jawab gadis pirang tadi sembari tersenyum pada Ajisai.

Ajisai kembali menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari gadis di depannya itu. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan pada kakakmu. . .Baka~" lanjut ajisai.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum "Aku tahu batasanku kok. . ."

 **3/12/2022 - Forest**

Keesokan harinya para player berkumpul di depan gerbang kota dan berangkat bersama ke dalam hutan, menuju lokasi di mana Boss lantai satu berada. Player yang berkumpul terlihat lebih banyak dari pada saat pertemuan kemarin. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka yang berkumpul di stadion menyebarkan informasi ini dan membuat lebih banyak player yang bergabung dengan raid ini.

Saat ini terlihat Naruto tengah berjalan dengan tenang di barisan paling belakang raid itu. hari ini ia mengenakan sebuah yukata berwarna oranye dengan bagian dada yang terbuka sehingga mengekspos bagian dadanya yangterlihat kekar. Sebuah katana berwarna merah tergantung di samping kiri pinggangnya.

Naruto terlihat tengah memperhatikan para player di depannya dengan serius, berharap ia bisa menemukan adiknya diantara player di depannya. Tapi, sebanyak apapun ia mencoba mencari hasilnya nihil. Dia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan adiknya diantara player raid itu,dan itu membuatnya sedikit cemas.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, mereka semua sampai di depan gerbang lokasi ruangan Boss lantai satu berada.

"Dengarkan aku, semuanya ..." Suara Diabel membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Diabel, termasuk naruto. Sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam, ia berkata, "Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan sebelum kita masuk ke dalam. Yaitu, mari kita menangkan pertarungan ini!"

Para pemain semakin bersemangat. Termasuk Naruto yang terlihat menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Ayo maju!" Diabel pun membuka gerbangnya, di mana sesosok monster raksasa berkapak yang merupakan boss lantai pertama menunggu.

 _ **To Be Continue….**_

Oke Chap 2 kelar, sebelumnya gomen klo ada kesamaan plot sama fict lain. . . tapi ini asli dari otak author sendiri kok.

Jadi gimana chap ini? Masih membosankan kah?

R

E

V

I

E

W

Pls. . .


	3. Chapter 3 : Beetween Kindess and Evil

**ART OF SWORD**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto x Sword Art Online**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reiki Kawahara**

 **Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Action,Sci-fi**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Newbie,Gaje,Abal,Typo,Semi-Canon,OOC,GenderBend**

 **Summary :**

"Ya inilah kenyataanku, berpijak di tanah yang tak kau kenali Dan di paksa menyelesaikan permainan kematian ini. Lalu menemukan adaiku yang terjebak di sini. Ini kenyatanku…"

 **Chapter 3 : Beetween Kindness and evil**

 **3/12/2022 – Boss Room**

"Ayo maju!" Diabel pun membuka gerbangnya, di mana sesosok monster raksasa berkapak yang merupakan boss lantai pertama menunggu.

Krieeeet

Gerbang besar itu terbuka dengan perlahan, dengan cepat para player memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oarghhhh!" Boss lantai pertama, Illfang the Kobold Lord meraung saat para player mamasuki ruangan itu, bersamaan dengan itu tiga pengawal Illfang muncul dan menyerbu para player.

"Serbu!" Diabel memberi perintah, seluruh pasukan party telah memulai serangan mereka.

Pertempuran sengit terjadi, para player yang terbagi dalam beberapa party terus melakukan serangan demi serangan sementara Diabel memberi perintah pada mereka

"Pasukan A, switch C! Dia datang! Pasukan B, lakukan blocking!" 

"Pasukan C, tetap bersiaga dan bersiap melakukan switch ...Sekarang! Bersiagalah dan siapkan serangan pada tiap sisi ...Pasukan D, E, F, jauhkan Sentinel dari kami!"

Instruksi demi instruksi di berika Diabel pada para player tadi, cukup teratur dan hampir tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali. Sementara itu Naruto yang melihat cara memimpin Diabel terlihat terkagum dengan kemampuan player bersurai biru itu.

Ah ya sejak tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa,dia hanya terus mengamati pergerakan boss dan pergerakan tim yang di beri instruksi oleh Diabel. Dia memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya lalu , menatap intens pada pergerakan Illfang.

Sementara itu kini terlihat dua orang player telah maju untuk melakukan serangan. player pertama adalah Player dengan tudung, ya dia adalah Asuna, lalu yang kedua adalah seorang player dengan surai hitam dan mengenakan baju berwarna biru dengan balutan rompi putih.

Mereka melakukan serangan, dan mengincar pengawal Illfang, dapat naruto lihat Asuna yang telah melakukan beberapa Skilll yang memukau dan berhasil membunuh pengawal Illfang. Asuna memang cepat , naruto tahu itu Karena sebelumnya mereka pernah bertarung bersama. 

Tapi dengan matinya satu pengawal bukan berarti ini berakhir, masih ada dua pengawal yang harus di kalahkan. Dan Jangan lupakan dengan Illfang sendiri

Tiba-tiba Salah satu dari dua pengawal itu menyerang player dengan surai Hitam tadi. Tapi tidak di sangka jika player itu dapat menghindari serangan itu dan balas menyerang pengawal tadi.

'Hooh~ dia memiliki mata yang bagus' batin Naruto saat melihat player itu. Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk mencoba melihat nama player tadi

'Kirito kah?' kembali ia membatin.

"Arggghhhh!" teriakan Illfang membuat para Player sedikit terkejut, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Bar nyawa boss lantai ini hanya tinggal satu ,Lalu seperti apa yang ditulis dalam buku panduan, ia berganti senjata.

Illfang membuang Kapak besarnya beserta tamengnya

"Yeah, sepertinya informasi itu memang benar,dia beganti senjata. . ." Ucap Kibaou penuh percaya diri.

"Mundur! Biar aku yang menghabisinya!" Diabel yang sejak tadi memberi perintah kini mulai beraksi dan membuat player yag berada di sana kembali terkejut. Ia menerobos pasukan dan bersiap untuk memembunuh Illfang. 

SHIIINNGG

Diabel menyipakan sword skillnya, pedangnya terlihat bercahaya. Dia lalu melebarkan kedua kakinya dan setelah itu berlari dengan cepat ke arah Illfang.

"Heyaaa!" Dibel berteriak.

Tapi hal yang tak terduga kembali terjadi, senjata kedua Illfang bukanlah Talwar seperti yang tercantum di buku, melainkan No-dachi. Naruto melebarkan matanya saat menyadari hal itu.

"Berhen-"

"DIABEL BERHENTI,JANGAN SERANG! MUNDURLAH!"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh teriakan player bersurai hitam yang ia ketahui bernama Kirito. Diabel sama sekali tak mendengar teriakan dari Kirito.

Dia mencoba menebas makhluk itu, tapi dengan cepat Illfang melompat dan menyerang Diabel terlebih dahulu. Diabel yang kalah cepat oleh Illfang, terkena tebasan dari Boss lantai itu tepat di dadanya.

"Arggghhh" teriak Diabel yang terpental jauh.

"Diabel!" teriak beberapa player yang berada tak jauh dari Diabel.

"Oaaaaarghhh!" Monster itu kini bersiap untuk menyerang pemain lainnya dengan Nodachi di tangannya.

"Cih~" naruto mendecih pelan. Dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri Diabel yang sudah terbaring dalam keadaan benar-benar parah, bar nyawanya terus menurun secara drastis. Tidak hanya Naruto, tapi Kirito juga terlihat mendekati Diabel.

"kenapa kau melakukannya sendirian?" Kirito bergegas mengambil sebotol HP recovery dari sakunya. Namun ketika Kirito hendak menyembuhkan Diabel, lelaki berambut biru itu malah menolak.

"Aku tahu kau pengguna Versi Beta. Jadi, kau mengerti apa yang aku lakukan bukan?" Ucap Diabel. Kirito melebarkan matanya.

"Kau mengincar bonus Rare!item dari last attack? Jadi, kau juga pengguna versi Beta ya?"

"Hmm" Diabel hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Diabel memadanga Kirito dengan ramah "Aku mohon tolong...Kalahkan... Kalahkan Boss lantai in-"

"Cih Diam dan minumlah ini. . ."

Ucapan diabel disela oleh Naruto yang dengan paksa meminumkan sebuah HP recovery pada Diabel. Perlahan HP diabel naik dan keadaaannya sedikit lebih baik.

". . . Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan! Versi Beta kah,Beta Tester kah?! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apapun soal itu!" kembali Naruto ber ujar. Diabel dan Kirito memandang kearah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Illfang yang saat ini tengah mengamuk.

"Tapi. . . satu hal yang ku mengerti saat ini adalah mengalahkan makhluk itu!" dia lalu mengalihan direksi pandangaanya pada Diabel. " aku masih membutuhkan cara memimpinmu untuk mengalahkan makhluk itu" lanjut naruto.

Kirito bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menatap diabel lalu berganti mengarah ke Naruto.

"Ya kau benar,Ketika game ini dimulai,Aku yang seorang Beta Tester hanya bisa berpikir untuk bertahan hidup ...Tapi Diabel kau juga adalah seorang Beta Tester ...Kau tak pernah membeda-bedakan pemain lain. Kau membiarkan mereka semua bertarung bersamamu. Kau telah melakukan apa yang tak bisa aku lakukan Diabel …." Krito melirik ke arah bar HP Naruto. "…Naruto~"

Kirito yang teringat saat berpisah dengan teman pertamanya di versi final Sword Art Online,Klein. Saat itu, Kirito berpikir kalau Klein yang berencana mengajak teman-temannya yang masih pemula tak akan bisa bertahan jika bertarung bersamanya, berbeda dengan Diabel yang tidak membeda-bedakan pemain dan percaya kalau mereka bisa bertarung bersamanya. Player bersurai pirang itu serta diabel telah menyadarkan pikiran naifnya.

"Ayo Sekali lagi,kita bertarung bersama~" lanjut Kirito sembari mencabut pedangnya.

"Aku juga" Ucap Asuna yang terlihat tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka "Aku juga akan bertarung!" Dia juga telah siap untuk bertarung. Kirito dan Diabel menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar pekataan Asuna. 

"Tidak…"

Kini semua mata tertuju pada Naruto,pemuda itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan menuju ke tempat Illfang.

". . . Untuk saat ini, cukup aku seorang yang akan melawannya!" ucapan Naruto kali ini kembali membuat ketiga player tadi terkejut.

"O-oi~ apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau bilang masih membutuhkan kemampuanku?" Diabel bertanya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah tiga player tadi.

"Kalian cukup memperhatikan dari sana~" naruto menarik sudut bibirnya.

Diabel berjalan kearah naruto "ini bukan saatnya berbuat egois~kau lihat apa yang tejadi denganku tadi bukan?! kita bahkan tidak tahu soa-"

"Aku sudah memperkirakan semuanya~" Naruto memotong ucapan Diabel. Dia lalu mengalihkan direksi pandangannnya pada Illfang.

"heh?" Diabel menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"…Aku telah memperkirakan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selama pertarungan ini berlangsung~ Pergantian senjata Illfang dan pergantian pola serang yang akan ia lakukan~" Lanjut naruto tanpa menoleh. Mendengar perkataan dari Naruto barusan membuat Kirito,Asuna dan Diabel membulatkan matanya.

"ma-maksudmu,kau sudah tau mengenai hal ini?" Giliran Kirito yang bertanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan tetap diam dan mellihat para player lain yang saat ini tengah berjuang mati-matian melawan Illfang.

"Tidak,bukan berarti aku sudah mengetahui soal ini,tapi aku hanya memperkirakannya saja~" jawab Naruto, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya ". . . selama sebulan ini, panduan ku berada di dunia ini adalah buku yang kudapat dari item shop, aku terus dan terus mempelajarinya sembari menjalankan quest dan melawan Mob di field~ mempelajari field dimana mereka berada, mempelajari apa kelemahan mereka,mempelajari setiap pola serang mereka, bahkan mempelajari setiap pola gerak dan titik serang yang selalu mereka incar~"

Naruto menghentikan sejenak panjelasannya dan membuka mata kanannya. " memang benar jika mob level rendah semacam Dire Wolf memiliki pola serang yang sama seperti yang tertera di buku…." Kembali naruto terdiam "…tapi semua hal yang tercatat di buku itu sama sekali tak berlaku untuk Rare!monster dan Boss Field yang ku temui! awalnya pola serang dan pola gerak mereka sama, tapi saat HP mereka tersisa 30% mereka akan mengubah pola serangan mereka yang bahkan data di buku tidak mencatatkan hal itu~ seperti halnya boss Field yang kutemui seminggu yang lalu, WereWolf. memang senjata yang ia pakai tidak berubah dari awal pertarungan hingaa akhir pertarungan, tapi serangannya memiliki variasi yang lebih banyak dan lebih mematikan dari pada saat HP nya diatas 30%"

Penjelasan Naruto kembali membuat ketiga player tadi tertegun. Berbagai macam pikiran muncul di mereka.

Bagaimana mungkin ada Player yang mempelajari hal semacam itu dengan detail?

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melihat perbedaan dari pola gerak yang berbeda?

Penjelasan naruto barusan juga membuat Asuna menyadari sesuatu. Dia sekarang mengerti sebab Naruto tak menyadari Nama seseorang yang berada di atas bar HP. Itu karena Naruto terlalu sibuk memperhatikan dan memikirkan soal monster, serta membandingkan segala macam pengalaman yang ia dapatkan dengan data dalam buku. Dari sini dia yakin, jika naruto mungkin adalah seorang player yang bekerja paling keras diantara player lainnya. Dia juga percaya jika Naruto pasti dapat melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia lakukan saat ini, meski dia bekerja sama dengan player lain.

Asuna kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini?"

Kirito dan Diabel memadang Asuna, dengan sedikit terkejut. Sementara itu, naruto melirikan matanya dan melihat Asuna yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dia kemudian kembali menarik sudut bibirnya.

 **Mean While . . .**

 **Ajisai Blacksmith – Town Floor 1**

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya yang agak redup, terdapat tiga orang gadis yang tengah berada disana. Mereka mendudukan diri mereka pada kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja.

Di tangan mereka terdapat secangkir teh hangat yang terlihat sedikit menguarkan asap.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ikut misi pembasmian Boss lantai 1?" tanya seorang gadis dengan surai ungu, yang memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. ia kemudian menyesap tehnya dan mengalihan pandangannnya pada gadis bersurai pirang yang saat ini berada di depannya.

Tidak ada jawaban, gadis pirang itu menyesap tehnya dengan perlahan sembari memejamkan matanya. seakan tengah memfokuskan indra pengecap dan penciumannya untuk merasakan kenikmatan dan aroma dari teh yang sedang ia nikmati.

Selesai menyesap teh, gadis pirang itu pun membuka matanya dan menatap orang yang bertanya padanya. Dia menaikan sudut bibirnya "tidak perlu kok,Ajisai-chan~" jawabnya singkat. Mendengar jawaban dari gadis di depannya, membuat gadis besurai ungu yang di panggilnya Ajisai itu menghela nafas ringan.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membantu kakakmu? Lagi pula bukankah kau berkata jika Boss lantai ini tidak akan sesuai dengan penjelasan di buku bukan?di tambah lagi kakakmu itu seorang pemula di game ini bukan? " kembali Ajisai bertanya.

Si pirang kembali menyunggikan sebuah senyuman "tenang saja~ aku pecaya Nii-chan pasti akan melakukan sesuatu, lagi pula meski dia adalah seorang pemula tapi dimanapun Nii-chan berada,dan bagaimanapun keadaanya. Selama itu berhubungan dengan pedang, Dia tidak akan dalam masalah~" jawab gadis itu, ia kembali menyesap tehnya dengan pelan.

Sejenak ruangan itu kembali hening.

"hmm~ begitu ya? Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu, Naruko-chan?"

Gadis berusrai hitam yang sedari tadi diam dia kini membuka mulut. dia melirikan matanya kearah Naruko, gadis pirang tadi.

Naruko meletakan tehnya di meja, lalu menatap gadis bersurai hitam tadi. Ia kemudian menyentuh pipi kanannya dengan telujuk. "hmmm? Mungkin Karena dia kakakku , Shizuka Kaichou~" jawabnya sembari menatap gadis dengan surai hitam yang bernama Shizuka.

Shizuka kembali menyesap tehnya, lalu meletakan cangkir tehnya di meja.

"itu masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku Naruko-chan~ jelaskan detailnya~"

Naruko sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan Shizuka barusan. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu meminta semuanya dengan detail ya, Kaichou?" tanya naruko. Shizuka menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku juga ingin tahu~" giliran ajisai yang berucap.

Naruko kembali tersenyum, lalu ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku begitu yakin. . .karena aku pecaya pada Nii-chan~" Naruko memandang kedua gadis tadi secara bergantian, lalu mengalihkann pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku juga yakin, jika Nii-chan pasti juga sudah memperkirakan segala hal di pertarungan itu, bahkan soal pergantian pergantian senjata dan pola serang yang berbeda seperti yang kukatakan tadi~" lanjut Naruko.

"Jadi dia sudah memikirkan pertarungan ini secara matang ya? Bukankah ini sama seperti cara berpikir 1 langkah mu?" ajisai menanggapi penjelasan naruko.

Naruko kembali tersenyum "tidak. . ."

Ajisai dan Shizuka menaikan sebelah alisnya.

". . . saat ini, bahkan kemungkinnan Nii-chan telah memikirkan langkah ke dua sealigus~" naruko berucap dengan pelan. "Dengan kata lain, Nii-chan telah menentukan seperti apa pertarungan itu harus berlangsung.. dia telah membuat scenarionnya sendiri"

Ajisai dan Shizuka membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana tidak, gadis pirang yang saat ini berada di depan mereka adalah seorang ahli strategi Guild mereka, dan dikenal karena memiliki cara berpikir serta metode penyerangan efisien. Dengan mengamati pergerakan teman-temannya membuatnya dapat memikirkan satu langkah ke depan.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu jika ada orang yang bahkan telah merencanakan akhir dari pertempuran. Itu terdengar mustahil, tapi entah mengapa mereka tidak bisa menganggap hal itu mustahil. Alasannya jelas, yaitu karena orang yang memberitahu pada mereka adalah seorang yang sangat mereka percayai, yaitu ahli strategi mereka sendiri

"Dia memiliki pengamantan dan cara berpikir yang berkebalikan denganku. . ." naruko melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Berkebalikan?" Ajisai kembali bertanya , sembari memandang serius pada Naruko

Dengan pelan Naruko menganggukan kepalnya."Dia bukanlah orang yang jahat~ tapi disisi lain Nii-chan juga bukan orang yang baik…" sejenak Naruko terdiam.

"saat aku bertarung hal pertama dan yang paling sering ku perhatikan adalah pergerakan kawanku baru pergerakan lawanku, jadi dengan begitu aku tahu harus kemana mengarahkan kawanku dan kemana aku harus menyerang serta dimana aku harus melakukan back up…tapi…" kembali Naruko terdiam.

"saat Nii-chan sedang dalam sebuah pertarungan atau dalam keadaan yang mengharuskan dirinya bertarung, Nii-chan akan memfokuskan pikirannya pada akhir tujuannya itu… Dia akan terus memperhatikan pergerakan lawannya , cara gerak, pola serang , kebiasaan menyerang dan pandangan mata mereka, Nii-chan akan memperhatikan itu semua lalu menghafal semua itu dan menggabungkan segalanya untuk melakukan pertempuran…." Naruko terdiam sejenak kemudian menyesap tehnya lagi.

"Dan. . . disaat ia telah mendapat semua data itu, nii-chan akan mengkomando orang yang berada di pihaknya dan mengendalikan mereka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun pada gerakan lawannya…"

Naruko tersenyum getir "seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia bukan orang jahat tapi nii-chan juga bukan orang baik~untuk mencapai tujuannya, dia akan membuat segala sesuatu yang berguna menjadi bidaknya~"

"benar-benar pria yang egois bukan?" tak ada jawaban.

Hening, ruangan itu kembali hening setelah naruko menjelaskan tentang kakaknya. Mereka bertiga terlihat tengah hanyut dalam pikiran mereka msing-masing.

 **3/12/2022 – Boss Room**

"cukup perhatikaan dan bersiap untuk melakukan serangan saat aku memberikan perintah~" Naruto masih melirik asuna yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kirito-san kau juga~ jangan lakukan apapun, cukup diam dan perhatikan~ Diabel-san, pimpin player-player itu untuk menahan sentinel yang masih tersisa agar tidak menggangguku~" Naruto kembali berucap. Ia kemudian mengamati Ilfang, tatapan matanya terlihat lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Dan bagi player itu menjadi 3 kelompok, perintahkan mereka untuk segera bersiaga setelah sentinel di kalahkan! Paham?!" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ba-baik~ jawab Diabel dengan terbata.

"saat aku memberi perintah segera lakukan apa yang ku minta~''

Naruto memunculkan satu katana berwarna hitam, yang kemudian ia letakan di pinggan kirinya, berada di atas katana merah sebelumnya.

Dengan cepat ia mencabut katana merah menggunakan tangan kanan nya, setelah itu ia melebarkan kedua kakinya. Pemuda itu menarik tangan kanannya sedikit kebelakang , lalu dengan kuat ia melemparkan katananya pada Illfang.

SWUUUUSSHH

"Diabel-san, lakukan yang kuperintahkan tadi…" Teriak Naruto. dengan sigap diabel segera berlari pada player lain dan mulai memberi mereka instruksi untuk mundur dari Illfang dan terfokus pada Sentinel.

Katana yang naruto lempar mengarah tepat ke kepala Illfang.

TRANGG

Illfang memblok serangan Naruto. lalu menatap kearah dimana katana itu berasal. Pandangan Naruto dan Illfang bertemu, pemuda pirang itu kemudian memegang pangkal sarung katana hitam yang masih berada di pinggang kirinya dengan tangan kiri, lalu ibu jarinya menekan tsuba katana itu. sedikit pantual cahaya terlihat saat pangkal bilah katananya terlihat. Tangan kananya memegang gagang katana itu dengan perlahan, ia masih dalam posisi kuda-kuda sebelumnya.

"IttoRyuu : Namikaze Moroha Ryu ,Sanju. . . ."

". . . RASHOUMON"

"OOAAAARRGGGGHH"

Dengan cepat naruto berlari ke arah Illfang tanpa menarik katananya, begitu pula dengan Ilfang yang terlihat juga berlari ke arah Naruto.

Saat jarak mereka cukup dekat Illfang menebaskan Nodachinya secara Vertical mengarah pada Naruto. Dengan cekatan naruto menarik katananya sembari menebaskannya.

TRANGG

Suara dua logam yang bertemu bergema di tempat itu, naruto menahan tebasan Illfang dengan katana kecilnya. Menyadari serangannya gagal Illfang segera menarik Nodachinya , lalu menebaskan secara horizontal tepat mengarah pada perut naruto.

TRANNG

Kembli naruto menahan serangan Illfang. Illfang kembali menarik pedangnya dan menebaskan secara acak pada naruto.

Trangg

Traanng

Trangg

Traangg

Semua serangan Illfang dapat naruto tahan, tapi anehnya dalam pertarungan 1 lawan 1 ini Illfang lah yang terlihat aktif menyerang. Sedangkan naruto terlihat pasif dengan hanya menahan dan menangkis serangan Illfang. Mereka kembali meneruskan pertarungan mereka, dan seperti tadi naruto sama sekali tidak melakukan serangan balik.

Asuna dan Kirito yang melihat pertarungan itu terlihat terheran heran dengan apa yang naruto lakukan. Tak hanya mereka player lain yang saat ini telah mengalahkan Sentinel juga sama herannya dengan mereka.

"Apa yang di lakukan player pirang itu?"

"dia tidak bisa membalas serangan Illfang~"

"CIH apa dia sedang bermain-main?!"

Ocehan-ocehan dan beberapa makian buruk mulai dii lontarkan oleh beberapa orang di sana. Mereka menganggap naruto hanyalah player yang sedang mencari perhatian agar terkenal.

Naruto yang mendengar beberapa perkataam buruk soal dirinya terlihat diam saja, seakan ocehan itu adalah angin lewat.

Sementara itu naruto terlihat masih saja menangkis serangan serangan Illfang. Matanya tak henti-hentinya mengamati setiap gerakan dan pola serang monster di depanya itu.

Illfang yang terlihat mulai merasa kesal pun berteriak

"GROOAARRRGGHHH"

Monster itu melompat mundur, lalu ia menarik tangannya yang memegang pedang. Dan beberapa saat kemudian bilah pedangnya bersinar, monster itu tengah menyiapkan Sword Skillnya.

Melihat lawannya tengah mempersiapkan serangannya membuat naruto sedikit terkejut, tapi detik kemudian ia kembali menatap Illfang dengan intens. Matanya tak berkedip sama sekali, dengan cepat pemuda itu juga melompat beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Illfang, menarik tangannya ke belakang. Dan sedikit memajukan kaki kirinya.

"Namikaze Moroha Ryu : GOJUU. . ."

Illfang melesat cepat kearah Naruto , dengan pedang yang di selimutih Cahaya biru. Lalu saat jarak serangnya mencukupi monster besar itu mengayunkan pedangnya secara Horizontal dan mengarah tepat ke perut Naruto.

". . . RASHOUMON!"

DRAAANNGGGGG

NGIIINGGGG

"Hyaaayyh!" Naruto berteriak sembari menangkis serangan Illfang, tangannya bergetar hebat saat menerima tebasan itu. Kuku-kukunya memutih,dengan seluruh kemampuannya ia menahan Sword Skiill Illfang.

Adu kekuatan antara keduanya berlangsung cukup lama. Sampai ketika Naruto menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Kirito! Asuna! Serang dari arah yang berlawanan! Incar bagian perut makhluk ini dengan Sword Skill kalian! Berhati-hatilah saat ia menarik kaki kirinya 2 meter kebelakang~" Teriak naruto dengan tiba-tiba.

"Baik!"

"Dimengerti!"

Seperti yang Naruto pertintahkan, Asuna dan Kirito berlari dengan cepat ke arah kanan dan kiri Illfang. Mereka dengan cepat menebaskan pedang mereka ke perut Illfang dengan pedang yang berselimut cahaya biru.

"GROAAARRRR" Raung Illfang yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba di perutnya berteriak dengan keras. Hp-nya kembali berkurang.

Illfang memundurkan kaki kirinya, lalu menebas secara brutal dan acak pada ketiga player di depannya.

"Mundur~"

Dengan cepat naruto Asuna dan kirito melompat mundur dan membuat serangan brutal Ilfang sia-sia.

"Mulai dari sini~aku yang memegang komado" gumam Naruto."Kirito-san. . . bisa kau tahan makhluk ini sebentar?" lanjut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ilfang.

"Akan ku coba~" Balas Kirito dengan mantab. Naruto kembali menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Dengar ya ~ saat berhadapan dengannya ambil jarak 2 metar darinya, usahakan jangan lebih, karena dalam jarak itu Illfang akan sedikit kesulitan dalam mengarahkan ayunan pedang besarnya… dan karena itu dalam jarak 2 meter itu serangan illfang akan menjadi sedikit tidak efektif. . .terus ikuti kemanapun illfag bergerak, jangan sampai ada jarak yang melebihi 2 meter, sedangkan di posisimu jarak 2 meter sudah cukup bukan untuk melakukan ancang-ancang?" Naruto bertanya. Sementara itu Kirito terlihat sedikit terpaku saat mendengar penjelasan, barusan. Tapi detik berikutnya ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ya~ itu sudah cukup~" ucap Kirito.

"Berisaplah , dia datang! Asuna-san posisi siaga, kau akan menjadi back up~"

Asuna mengangguk pelan sembari menyiapkan pedangnya.

Illfang berlari dengan cepat ke arah Naruto dan mencoba menyerang pemuda itu. tapi dia di hentikan oleh kirito yang dengan sigap memblok serangan Illfang.

Tranggg

Pedang Kirito dan Illfang saling beradu, pemuda bersurai hitam itu lalu melirik naruto dari sudut matanya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman.

Naruto melompat kembali beberapa langkah kebelakang dan mengamati pertarungan yang sedang di lakukan oleh Kirito.

Naruto kemudian melirikan matanya pada diabel yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya, Diabel kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

Sedangkah Kirito yang saat ini tengah beradu pedang dengan Illfang, terus menebas dan menangkis setiap serangan Illfang. Seperti yang Naruto katakan, serangan Illfang menurun ke efektifannya saat jarak serangnya menyempit dan itu membuat pertarungan itu sedikit terasa lebih mudah.

Di kubu Diabel kini terlihat sudah ada 3 kelompok yang siap bertarung. Naruto melirikan matanya pada ke 3 kelompok tadi, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada asuna.

"Asuna-san, bersiaplah~ bantu Kirito menahan makhluk itu~ lakukan seperti biasa ~ bersenang-senanglah aku akan mengatur serangan selanjutnya dari sini~"

"Di mengerti~"

Asuna bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Yosh majulah~"

Dengan cepat Asuna berlari ke arah Illfang dan menyerang Illfang sembari melompat.

Trangg

Dengan sigap Illfang menangkis serangan Asuna dan melomat mundur. Kirito menatap Asuna yang saat ini telah berada di sampingnya.

"Sudah waktunya berganti?" tanya Kirito

"tidak, Naruto bilang lakukan seperti biasa~" balas Asuna.

Kirito kemudian menaikan sudut bibirnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Illfang.

"Ayo kita lakukan seperti saat melawan Sentinel!" Perintah Kirito. 

"Aku mengerti" Sahut Asuna.

Monster itu pun tak tinggal diam. Ia menyiapkan pedang raksasa yang dibawanya, serta mencoba untuk menebas Kirito. Akan tetapi, kirito menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya.

"Switch!"

Setelah Kirito menahan pedang si monster, Asuna melesat maju. 

Namun sayang sekali, boss lantai pertama tidaklah semudah itu untuk dikalahkan.  
Dengan cepat, ia menebas Asuna yang bahkan belum sempat menyerangnya. Melihat serangan dadakan Illfang membuat Asuna membelalakan matanya.

Swuush

Trang~

Dengan tiba-tiba sebuah katana hitam menghantam pedang Illfang dan sedikit mengubah arah serangnya. Serangan monster tadi hanya mampu menghancurkan jubah yang selama ini dipakai olehnya, lalu dengan sigap Asuna kembali menyerang Ilfang dan kali ini sukses, boss lantai satu terpental.

Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto yang saat ini tengah teresnyum ke arahnya sembari sedikit memiringakan kepalnya dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Argghhh!" Kembali bangkitnya si monster membuat lamunan Asuna buyar. 

"Dia kembali!" Kini giliran Kirito yang menyerang. Untuk beberapa saat, pertarungan sengit terjadi. Hingga pada akhirnya, monster itu berhasil mengenai tubuh Kirito.

Serangan monster tadi cukup membuat bar nyawa Kirito berkurang, namun tak separah yang Diable alami.

"KIRITO-SAN! ASUNA-SAN! MUNDUR~ Gelombang serangan akan segara dimulai~" Teriak Naruto.

"Baikah!/Huummh"

Kirito dan Asuna, dengan cepat kedua player tadi mengkiuti instruksi naruto dan mundur ke arah Naruto.

"Kerja bagus~" ucap Naruto sembari memberi sebuah HP recovery pada kirito dan di terima kirito dengan cepat, player bersurai hitam itu menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera meminum HP recovery yang naruto berikan.

"Ano. . . terima kasih untuk yang tadi~" giliran Asuna yang membuka mulut.

"Hummh . . . itu- bukan apa-apa" balas naruto sembari tersenyum. Ia lalu kembali memandang Illfang.

"baiklah, kalau begitu. . . kita mulai serangannya…"

"GoaaaArghhh!" Illfang berteriak lalu melesat ke arah Naruto berada,seakan player lain tidak ada. Kirito dan asuna terlihat bersiap untuk bertarung, sedangkan Naruto masih diam sembari tersenyum.

"Grub 3 serang dari sisi kiri sekarang!" Teriak naruto.

Dengan cepat sekelompok player berlari dari sisi kiri Illfang dan menyerang makhluk itu. serangan dadakan itu membuat Illfang mau tak mau harus menghadapi beberapa player itu.

"Hieahhh!" Egil yang berada di grub itu menyerangan si monster dengan pedangnya dan kemudian memerintahkan pasukan untuk kembali menyerang,

"Maju!"

Para pemain menyerang Boss lantai satu itu secara bersamaan. Namun meski begitu, si boss masih sangat kuat, terlebih untuk pemula seperti mereka.

"SWITCH Grub 1 serang dari belakang!"

Grub 1 melakukan serangan dadakan yang sama seperti yang di lakukan grub 3, dan sempat memojokan Illfang.

"Ayo jangan kalah dengan grub 3!" teriak Kibaou yang berada di grub 1. Mereka membuat Illfang kewalahan, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Illfang terlihat mulai bisa mengatasi mereka.

Melihat itu membuat naruto menajamkan pandangannya.

"SWITCH! Grub 2 dan 3 serang dari sisi kiri~ Grub 1 mundur~"

"AYO KITA LAKUKAN!" Teriak diabel yang memimpin grub 2.

Grub 2 dan 3 melakukan serangan secara bersamaan pada Illfang dan membuat makhluk itu kembali kawalahan. Melihat pertarugan itu membuat naruto tersenyum, tapi detik kemudian senyumnya pudar karena dengan tiba tiba Illfang kembali merubah pola serangnya.

Naruto dapat melihat grub 2 dan 3 yang mulai berantakan karena serangan Illfang.

"Cih SIAL Dia semakin kuat!"

"Awas Berhati-hati!"

"Jangan Bertindak gegabah!"

Teriakan-teriakan player tadi mulai terdengar,kepanikan mulai terjadi di party itu. Pemuda pirang itu lalu mengigit ujung ibu jarinya, beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu~"

"jadi begitu ya~" gumam Naruto, Asuna dan kirito memandang kea rah naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Asuna.

"Pola serangan Illfang berubah lagi. . ." jawab naruto singkat.

Kirito mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Illfang "Ya aku juga dapat melihatnya~" ucap Kirito.

"Waktu yang kita gunakan terlalu lama, itu artinya Illfang akan mengganti pola serangannya jika waktu yang kita pakai terlalu banyak! kalau begitu. . .Asuna-san, Kirito-san~ bersiap bertarung~ kali ini tolong lindungi aku hingga aku mengambil katana merah itu~" ucap Naruto sembari menujuk benda yang di maksud.

"Dimengerti~" Asuna dan Kirito menyahut secara bersama.

"Grub 2 dan 3 Mundur!" teriak Naruto,Dengan cepat ke dua grub itu melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Ayo mulai!"

Kirito dan Asuna melesat menuju ke arah Illfang, dengan Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

"Naruto, kami akan menahan Illfang gunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil katanamu!" Kirito bersiap untuk menyerang "Kubunuh kau!" Ia menebas si boss, hingga terpental.

"Asuna!"

"Mengerti!"

Kirito dan Asuna saling menyerang secara bergantian, tapi meski begitu mereka terlihat keslitan saat berhadapan dengan Illfang.

Hingga akhirnya dengan tiba-tiba Naruto datang dengan menebaskan katananya secara horizaontal pada Illfang, dan membuat makluk itu melompat mundur.

"Serangannya benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya~" gumam Asuna, Kirito mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tahu, jadi aku akan membagi tugas pada kalian~ Aku akan menahan Serangannya,kalian berdua akan focus pada penyerangan terhadap Illfang saat aku mengalihkannya. . . serang setelah ia menebaskan pedangnya~"

"Baiklah~"

Mereka kembali melakukan kolaborasi serangan , Naruto menahan serangan Illfang dan Kirito serta Asuna menyerang. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Asuna dan Kirito mendapatkan ruang serang yang lebih, Karena Naruto yang membuka jalan serang mereka.

"GROAARRGGGHH~"

Illfang menyiapkan sword skillnya

Swuuunngg

Lalu Monster itu menebaskan pedang berlapis Cahaya birunya ke arah Asuna yang sedang lengah.

TRANNGGG

Kembali dengan sigap Naruto menangkis serangan Illfang yang mengarah ke Asuna.

"Hancurkan Dia!" Ucap naruto, dia terlihat sedikit kewalahan menahan sword skill illfang kali ini.

"AKU AKAN MENAHANNYA! HYAAAAHH!" Naruto berteriak dengan keras.

Asuna dan Kirito yang mendapat instruksi dari Naruto segera menyerang Ilfang secara bersamaan , menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya Illfang menarik mundur dirinya dan menghindari serangan Asuna dan Kirito. Asuna sedikit terkejut saat melihat illfang menghindari serangannya, tapi berbeda dengan kirito yang dengan cepat segera melakukan serangan kedua dan berhasil mengenai Illfang. Setelah serangan barusan Kirito melanjutkan mengunakan Sword Skillnya dan kembali menebas dada Illfang.

Serangan terakhir kirito kali ini benar-benar membuat Illfang di taklukan, dengan begitu Kirito sebagai tokoh yang mengakhirinya. 

Boss lantai ini berhasil dikalahkan. Akhirnya ia hancur dan menyebar menjadi serpihan cahaya.

Semetara itu Naruto saat ini tengah terduduk sembari bertumpu pada katananya, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. 

Player lain yang melihat kerja sama Naruto terlihat tak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Be-berhasil!" gumam salah satu player.

"Kita berhasil!" Teriak senang para player. Dan dengan ini, selain bisa maju ke lantai dua, para player juga saling mendapatkan EXP secara merata. Dan untuk Kirito yang menjadi penyerang terakhir, ia mendapat bonus last attack berupa item bernama Coat of Midnight.

"Kerja bagus ...tadi itu teknik pedang yang mengagumkan ...Selamat, kemenangan ini kaulah yang melakukannya" Egil memberi selamat ke Kirito. Lalu menatap Naruto yang masih terduduk. 'Dia orang yang berbahaya' batin Egil.

"Ah, tidak ..." Kirito merendah. Namun bagaimanapun, para pemain tetap memberinya tepuk tangan.

Naruto yang melihat itu menaikan sudut bibirnya lagi."Lantai 1 ditakhlukan~" gumamnya.

"Oi kau,player dengan rambut pirang!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara, Kibaou yang saat ini menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertindak sejak awal pertempuran tadi?!" Kibaou meninggikan suaranya. Naruto terlihat tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kibaou.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertindak lebih awal?! Hah!" Teriaknya.

"Eh?" Naruto masih tak mengerti.

Semua player saat ini kembali terfokus pada Kibaou yang berada di depan Naruto sembari menatap rendah pemuda itu.

"Cih jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Sebenarnya kau sudah tahu teknik yang digunakan oleh boss itu kan!?"

"jika saja kau mengatakannya lebih awal, tak akan ada player yang mati!" Teriak Kibaou lagi hingga membuat para pemain yang mulanya memberi tepuk tangan kini diam tak bersuara, mereka mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah Kibaou yang tengah berada di depan Naruto.

"Kau pasti Beta Tester!" Teriak salah seorang rekan Kibaou.  
"Karena itulah, kau bisa mengetahui pola semua serangan boss lantai ini! Dia mengetahuinya, tapi tidak melakukannya!"

"Di antara kalian pasti ada juga Beta Tester lainnya kan? Mengakulah!"

Image Beta tester kelihatannya semakin jelek,Para pemain yang mulanya bekerja sama juga mulai saling curiga. 

Naruto , terdiam sembari menundukan kepalanya, tapi entah bagaimana dia terlihat menaikan sudut bibirnya. 

"Ini buruk" Pikir Kirito saat melihat pemuda pirang itu. 

"Di saat seperti ini ..." Ia memikirkan sesuatu dan kemudian ...

"Hahaha" Kirito tertawa.

"Eh?" Semuanya mengalihkan pandangan pada Kirito termasuk Naruto . mereka tak mengerti, kenapa Kirito malah tertawa?  
Apakah dia berubah jadi gila gara-gara berhasil mengalahkan boss? Tidak, pasti bukan itu alasannya.

"Hahaha! Kau bilang dia beta tester?!" Ucap Kirito sembari menunjuk Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"A-apa maksudmu!?" tanya salah seorang Player.

"orang ini bukanlah beta tester seperti yang kalian katakan, ah soalnya aku belum pernah melihatnya saat Beta test di lakukan! Dan walaupun dia seorang beta tester, dia tetaplah pemula! Bahkan dia tak dapat membalas serangan Illfang tadi bukan?" kembali Kirito berkata sembari menatap Naruto.

"Ja-jadi kau sebenarnya adalah beta tester?"

Kirito menyeringai "Seribu pengguna versi Beta juga adalah pemula ...Yang bahkan tak tahu cara menaikkan level " Ucap Kirito. " akan ku beri tahu pada kalian. . . beta tester yang sesungguhnya adalah aku!" lanjut kirito.

"Ah aku lupa, jangan menyamakan aku dengan mereka! Aku telah membuat rekor yang jauh lebih baik daripada Beta Tester lainnya ...Alasan kenapa si pirang bisa mengetahui skill pedang dari boss lantai ini adalah ...Karena aku yang memberitahukannya lalu memerintahkannya melakukan komando, aku pernah bertarung melawan monster dengan skill pedang yang sama, jauh di atas lantai sana ...Aku mengetahui lebih banyak dari beta test lain ...Lebih dari buku panduan yang kalian miliki itu dan lebih dari apa yang orang ini ketahui " lanjut Kirito sembari menunjuk Naruto.

"A-apa-apaan ini ... Tidak mungkin ..." Ucap Kibaou tak percaya."Itu bahkan lebih buruk daripada Beta Tester, kau seorang Cheater!"

"Ya! Dia adalah seorang cheater!" Para pemain terpengaruh dan mulai ikut menghujat Kirito.

"Bukan, dia itu Beater!" Ada yang bahkan membuat gabungan antara Beta Tester dan Cheater, Beater.

"Beater ya ...Aku suka dengan sebutan itu" Kirito masih bisa tertawa.

"Benar sekali, aku adalah Beater ...Mulai sekarang jangan bandingkan aku dengan para tester seperti mereka" Kirito membuka menu itemnya. Lalu mengklik nama item yang baru saja ia dapatkan, Coat of secara otomatis, jubah yang ia kenakan berubah. Ia lalu membalikan bandannya dan membelakangi para player tadi, dengan perlahan pemuda bersurai hitam itu berjalan menjauhi krumunan player tadi.

"Ah~ entah kenapa rasanya jadi malas~"Gumam Naruto sembari bangkit dari poisis duduknya.

Shiiing

Suara nyaring terdengar saat pemuda pirang itu memasukan katana merahnya ke dalam sarung.

"Oi berhenti disana~"

Kirito menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teguran dari naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekati Kirito. Kini mata semua player disana tertuju padanya.

"aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi kau benar-benar mengubah akhir dari cerita yang telah ku susun, Kirito-san~" ucap Naruto pelan, tapi masih terdengar dengan samar oleh Kirito.

"kau benar-benar player yang menarik, Naruto~" kirito menolehkan kepalanya. "bahkan disaat aku yang seorang beta test baru saja menyadari keganjilan pada Illfang, kau telah membuat keputusann yang sangat matang~ Dan Teknik berpedangmu tadi sungguh hebat, aku bahkan tidak melihatmu menggunakan sword skill dala pertarungan tadi, semua skill itu murni dari kemampuanmu bukan? kau tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi!" lanjutnya.

Naruto berkacak pinggang "heh~ kau menyadarinya ya? Dan juga kau mencoba bertindak sebagai orang jahat, lalu menyelamatan namaku~" ucap naruto sembari menarik sudut bibirnya

"Tapi. . . aku tidak akan menganggp ini sebuah hutang loh Kirito-san~" lanjut naruto.

Kirito menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti. . ." Kirito berjalan dengan tenang menjauhi naruto. ". . . sampai bertemu di lantai berikutnya~" lanjutnya.

Naruto menatap kirito yang semakin lama- makin mejauh, dan hilang di balik gerbang menuju lantai 2.

Kibaou berjalan mendekati naruto "Naruto, aku . . .minta maaf atas perkataanku sebelumnya. . ." ucap kibaou sembari menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto membalikan badannya "Ah~ tidak perlu meminta maaf,~" naruto tersenyum sembari berjalan ke arah katana Hitamnya yang masih tergeletak.

Dia memungut katan itu dan maasukannya ke sarung.

"Lagi pula, tidak semua yang kau katakan itu salah~" lanjut Naruto, dia kemudian membalikan badannya ke arah krumunan player di belakangnya. Sejenak naruto memejamkan matanya 'Party memang merepotkan. . .' batin pemuda itu. ia lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Kibaou.

"Jika saja aku lebih kuat dan lebih dapat diadalkan, pasti tidak akan ada player yang mati~ Maaf atas ketidak berdayaanku" Naruto membungkukan badannya. 'Ini merepotkan . . .' kembali pemuda itu membatin.

Diabel yang melihat Naruto membungkuakn badan segera berjalan mendekatinya "Na-naruto, angkat kepalamu~ kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah, jadi tidak usah meminta maaf~" ucap Diabel.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Diabel.

"Kemenangan ini milikmu, Naruto~" lanjut diabel.

"Diabel benar, ini kemenanganmu~" 

"Ya kau berhasil melakukannya~"

"Kami tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpamu~"

Berbagai macam ucapan selamat dan pujian dilontarkan untuk Naruto. pemuda Pirang itu menyungikan sebuah senyuman lalu menatap para player tadi.

"Tidak~ Kemenangan ini milik kalian~ aku hanya melakukan Support saja~" Ucap Naruto. para player tadi kini diam sembari menatap Naruto.

" Rayakanlah kemenangan Pertama ini, lalu jadilah kuat dan kalahkan Boss lantai berikutnya~" Naruto kemudian membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke gerbang masuk ruangan boss lantai 1. "Diabel-san tolong urus sisanya,masih ada beberapa hal yang harus ku lakukan~jaa" lanjutnya sembari berjalan keluar dari gerbang.

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya saat sampai di luar gerbang.

"Masih banyak hal yang harus kupelajari~" gumamnya."yosh kurasa mandi akan membuat pikiranku tenang. . ." Lanjut naruto sembari berjalan.

"Tunggu~ "

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya, dapat ia lihat seorang gadis dengan surai orange berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Hmmm?" Naruto menaikan sebelah Alisanya. "e-etto siapa ya?" tanya pemuda itu saat gadis bersurai orange itu telah berada di depannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Naruto membuat gadis tadi menepuk jidatnya, lalu menghela nafas ringan.

"Lihat bar Hpku~" perintah gadis tadi.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Indikator Hp gadis itu, lalu membelalakan matanya.

"A-Asuna-san? Kau Asuna-san yang itu?" tanya Naruto dengan gugup

"Sudah kuduga~ akan begini. . ." gumam Asuna.

"Tu-tunggu. . . Kau wanita?"

Kembali pertanyaan Naruto membuat gadis itu Sweetdrop. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya "Tidak sopan,Bukankah kau sudah melihatku saat pertarungan tadi Naruto? hmmph"

Naruto mengingat kembali kejadian saat pertarungan tadi, saat penutup yang di pakai Asuna hilang, Naruto memang melihat rambut Asuna panjangnya yang bergerak saat ia menghindari Illfang. Sejak tadi dia mengira Asuna adalah laki-laki berambut panjang.

Naruto menyatukan tangannya lalu menundukan kepalanya "Go-gomenasai~ aku tidak sadar, ku kira kau laki-laki dengan rambut panjang~" ucap Naruto.

"Hmmph Dasar~ Kau bahkan tidak melihat rekan setimmu. . ." Asuna menyilangkan tangannya di dada lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

"A-anno Asuna-san? A-apa kau marah?"

Asuna menatap Naruto "Tentu saja~ mana ada wanita yang tidak marah jika diperlakukan seperti itu~ Huh~" gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya.

'Wuaahh~ Di-dia marah~' batin Naruto saat melihat gelagat Asuna, dia lalu bekeringat dingin saat mengingat adik perempuanya 'Naruko pasti membunuhku jika dia tahu aku membuat seorang gadis marah~ oke hal yang harus ku lakukan saat ini adalah. . . '

Sejenak Naruto berpikir sembari memegang dagunya,sesekali ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri secara berulang-ulang.

Sementara itu Asuna yang melihat gesture aneh Naruto menjadi sedikit heran. Dapat Ia lihat dengan jelas Naruto tengah berpikir dengan sangat keras saat ini. Dan entah kenapa rasanya dia jadi tidak enak sendiri,dengan itu.

"e-etto Naruto?" Asuna mencoba memanggil pemuda didepannya. Tapi tidak ada respon,pemuda itu masih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu seakan panggilan gadis tadi tertahan oleh kekkai yang menghalanginya.

'Ini tidak berguna! Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun dengan seorang wanita~' Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar, lalu menuduukan kepalanya sembari tangannya masih berada di kepala.

Malihat tingkah aneh Naruto membuat Asuna semakin penasaran,dia mendekati naruto. Gadis itu sedikit membungkukan badannya dan mencoba untuk melihat wajah pemuda di depannya.

"Na-naruto-san?" Asuna mencoba memanggil nama pemuda tadi untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

"Gwaaa Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus ku lakukan!" teriak Naruto dengan keras sehingga membuat Asuna melonjak kaget, dan dengan reflek melompat ke belelakang.

Naruto lalu memandang ke arah Asuna. "Yosh suah ku putuskan!Asuna-san, aku ingin minta maaf. . . beritahu aku apa yang membuatmu senang~" ucap Naruto dengan tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Asuna tak mengerti.

Naruto mendekatkan diri pada Asuna lalu menggenggam tangan kanan gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia memandang dengan lekat mata gadis itu. mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat semburat merah terlihat di ke dua pipi Asuna.

"Ayo kita kencan, Adiku bilang kencan akan membuat wanita tidak marah~"

"E-eh? kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Wajah Asuna terlihat semakin memerah.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ayo kencan~" Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi . . . Ini terlalu"

"Ayolah kita kencan~"

Ucapan Asuna di potong, gadis itu lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Ji-jika kau memaksa , apa boleh buat. . ."

"Itu arti nya kau menerima permintaan maafku kan?"

"Hummh~ " Asuna mengangguk pelan.

"Woahhh terima kasih Asuna-san~" Teriak Naruto, dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu memeluk Asuna.

"Eh? heeehh? N-naruto?" wajah Asuna semakin memerah, seperti kepiting rebus.

Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Asuna ."Besok jam 13.00 di depan air mancur. . .oke?"

"Huum, a-aku mengerti. . ." jawab Asuna sembari mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok Asuna-san~" ucap Naruto sembari berjalan meninggalkan Asuna.

"sampai jumpa besok~" Asuna dapat melihat punggung pemuda itu semakin menjauh.

Sementara itu saat ini Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat panic. 'A-apa yang kulakukan barusan? Aku bahkan tidak punya pengalaman kencan. . . Argggh Bodohnya Aku' Batin pemuda itu.

 **To Be Continue. . .**

Wuaahh Lumayan bgt deh, chapter ini dapet 6k word! Jadi gimana chapter kali ini?

Sebelumnya gomen buat last part yang gajenya kebangetan~

Ah iya, untuk chapter depan kemungkinan bakalan jadi chapter santai. Dan mungkin author bakal sedikit jelasin kehidupan Naruto di dunia nyata, sebelum dia berakhir di dunia Virtual.

Buat reader sekalian, kalau ada saran atau kritikan silahkan tulis di kolom review ya~

Oke sankyuu buat yang nyempetin baca~ See ya at next chap

Kusanagi Out


End file.
